99 ways to say I'm sorry
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: I thought I'd make 99 one shots on how sorry I am. Quite Random, quite weird. Naruto, FairyTail,and other animes included. Oh, and one last thing. Loads and loads of pairings.
1. I'm Sorry

**A.N. I didn't know what to say. I'm so bad a time management, and am doing 4 stories in one go. I really am just a stupid kid. Why is it taking so long, it's not like I'm really studying? I'm just reading manga, fanfictions, and anime.**

 **(Finished 'Full Metal alchemist brotherhood' and 'Free!' Both are amazing shows ^^)**

 **So, I thought that every day I would post something short like this so you know that I'm still working on my other stories. Initially, they'll be 99 short chapters. I also, don't want to promise but, I will truly post it unless something drastic happens.**

 **(Like, I broke my phone yesterday and I'm so lucky that my birthday is in less than a month! So, I was distracted.)**

 **These will be random and just weird so please bare that in mind. Kinda like an everyday thing to get you to smile.**

 **Wow, I just wrote a whole lot of unneeded shit above so sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't know what to right so yh.**

 **Psssst, this is a gratsu.**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

He glared at me with fierce eyes of hate. I bet he was thinking if this was ever going to work out. I mean, we never clicked that way, you know. I was always annoyed at him when he spoke to me like he knew that he was all I would ever want. He never thought about if I wouldn't like him anymore.

"I can't do this anymore."

"…why?" he whispered, rage already in his voice.

He met my eyes and I held my breath for a second. He was looking at me, ready to lash out at me. He was silently telling me to forget about abandoning him. But I can't back down now. "Because I don't like the shit you give me every day."

"You take everything I do for granted!" There it was, his screaming voice.

"I shouldn't have even given you a chance." I scoffed.

"NO! Don't let me go, I don't know what I'll do!"

"You should've thought of what would happen if I were to get bored of you."

It was funny, I never once thought I would need someone like him, someone so creative, yet couldn't even cook a decent meal. Someone so dependent on others.

"You're so cold, so heartless!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't allow you to remain being my personal chef anymore." After that line. The final line to end it all, I shoved him out the door and slammed the door on the dragon slayer's face.

 **XDXDXDXDX  
A.N. Random enough for you?**


	2. I Appologise

**A.N. This is the second day, I hope you like whatever I will write below. (Its, Sunday by the way. I just watched The Last Naruto: The Movie yesterday by the way so…..)**

 **(I don't even know. I haven't planned anything, I'm just gonna write.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anime, I wish I did but I don't.**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

Hinata struggled to keep still. She kept fidgeting. She was watching The Last Naruto: The Movie in the cinema with her colleges. The purple haired actress, smiled proud of herself. Her acting had improved after this decade of this programme, and so had Naruto's. When Kishsimoto had told her that this was going to be more of a romance for them two, they were stunned.

 _"But…but, Naruto isn't a romance series!" She had said._

 _"Yeah! How are we going to do that?" Naruto questioned._

 _Kishimoto just looked at them, then laughed brushing off the question. "You both just do what I tell you. Come one, let's just get on with it."_

The Hyuga guessed that it was because he wanted to raise the NaruHina fans' confidence, so she just went along with it. As her pale eyes glanced across the screen, seeing the scarf of their love staged held in her hand, she couldn't help but look at it in the box of props they'd brought along for an unknown reason. Half way through watching the film, she got up, trying not to disturb anyone, as the people who made the film were in the audience.

She got up to touch the scarf and felt how abused it was. They'd tugged on it, worn it, and now, after being touched by her and Uzumaki's acting, she decided that she'd do exactly what Hinata of the movie did. She would sew the red scarf back to perfection.

She set to work on it. Since she'd been paid quite a lot of money for this film, working was unnecessary. Every day, her nimble fingers would pull and nit the wool with fresher materials to fix it. It became thoughtless until she finished it.

"Yes! Now, what do I do with it….?" She realised that she needed to return it to Kishimoto but when she had appeared at his door, she caught sight of sunny, blond hair.

"Yo! Hinata!" he greeted with a grin. "What's up?"

"N-nothing…..really." she stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed by her actions. Why did she sew the scarf? This feels oddly like a scene in the film.

"You-I can see the scarf, you know."

"Huh? Oh…this."

"I apologise." he bowed down.

"What?"

"I ruined the surprise. Nice of you to nit me a scarf. Just like in the movie." He lightly chucked at the cliché of this moment.

"N-no! This isn't for you! Naruto…I also apologise, but it isn't what it looks like. It's just a scarf." she sighed in frustration.

After a short silence, a cloud of awkwardness fell on them both.

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. Weird enough for you?**


	3. I've Failed You

**A.N. Day three! Day three! It's morning here in the UK and I've got another post for you all! I'm watching my little brother play MINDCRAFT so when I finish this, I'm going to play. I'm currently making a castle in the sky.**

 **(No joke! ^^)**

 **Yeah, just thought you might want to know. I'm feeling FairyTail as f*** right now but I'm going to write something from another anime…don't know what though…**

 **DISCLAIMER: If only I owned Natsu…I only TT A TT**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

"Winry! This Automail keeps breaking and breaking!"

"And whose fault do you think that is, huh?!" she countered.

"Yours! You know I have to fight a lot, so why don't you make it sturdier?" Edward complained.

He came back after a mission to find a convict, given to him by Roy. The brothers decided to separate in favour of searching more space and then Ed got attacked by the man. They fought, fists pounding each other's faces, transmutation circles were drawn, and alchemy was casted. The overall winner, as expected, was the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, however his Automail had completely fallen apart during the process, ** _again_**. This problem had to be rectified.

Winry was getting heated up by the moment. "Well then, why don't you find another Automail mechanic?" she snapped.

"Why would I do that for?! Just improve your skills, idiot!"

"Who're you calling an idiot, shorty? Bring it here!" She tugged on his arm and looked at the remains of her robotic arm.

Thinking hard, she thought about reinforcements and ways to make her Automail better. It was true. For the amount of times Edward came here with Alphonse just to fix his right arm, she'd never thought about changing her model.

"I'll change it-but you have to get me some jewellery. Oh, and bring Al over too!"

"Fine."

He walked around the house, privately chuckling and tearing up as memories filled his veins. His father, Hoenheim. He missed his dad. Every time he spoke to him, he was angry but underneath those feelings of hate, love was hidden. They say that Love and Hate are polar opposites, but he thought that whether you hated of loved someone, the strength of your feelings will drive you either way.

Later on his younger brother came, already with jewellery for his childhood friend, and explained that he saw Ed on the train here but the blond hadn't heard him. He then went on the next train. The armoured child laughed it off when he was apologised to, saying it was fine, and that he knew his brother was just too frustrated to care about his surroundings, which made Ed look towards Winry.

"On that note. Edward, I didn't listen to you when you told me that the Automail wasn't good enough." She bowed. "I have failed you as your mechanic. I'll be more open to suggestions from now on. Here." She handed him the newly designed Automail arm.

It was polished and tidy. The wires were covered with freshly reinforced metal, as the hand was as well. It looked a little like there were metal claws on the ends of the fingers. It looked so much better than before.

"Thanks, Winry! Can I try it on?"

The nerves were connected, and soon he was able to flex his fingers.

"Cool, brother!"

"Hell yeah! This is why I have Winry as my Automail mechanic!"

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. I'm just not even sure where this came from: P**


	4. You Deserve Better

**A.N. AHHHHHH! It's laaaate! NO time to write this, I have to post before twelve o clock!**

 **DISCLAIMER: gthsam,unxfdgsedbhu**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

"I know, I know!"

"Levi, you need to listen to me when I'm taking to you!"

"Mother, can you stop lecturing me about everything?" he puffed out his young cheeks in exasperation.

"Levi, Rivaille, Ackerman. You beat up a few boys today just because you were being bullied about your height! You're just like your friend from Xerxesian, Edward-san! Haven't you always told me how you are better behaved than him?"

"I am."

"Nope." She said with a plop to her voice. "You're just as bad."

"Mom! Stop being such an idiot! I'm so much better than him."

Young Levi stormed up the stairs, then slammed his bedroom door, missing his mother's head shake in disapproval of his actions.

Just who did she think he was?! A misbehaved, unsophisticated child? He wasn't, in any way, was he an average child. He was a boy who knew much more about life than the average 9 year old, yet he was treated like a primitive, brat! The raven flopped onto his bed in anger, however his expression softened after thinking about the situation more.

Maybe his mother was trying to teach him something by doing this. Discipline? No! There was no way, she was just…ah. He realised that this had happened before and recalled how he had come to a conclusion that he had been wrong, after all, those boys were just acting how they did to others. Even though the bullying was wrong, beating them up put him in an even lower position than the bully's themselves. Mother. Wow, she must have known this, yet she wanted me to figure this out himself? He needed need to tell her that he appreciate her, after all it's now or never.

He walked down the stairs after about one hour of reflecting on his behaviour and entered the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"Mother, you deserved better than my behaviour. I realise that I was in the wrong."

Mrs Ankerman sighed in relief. "Well, at least now I know that you've been taught to be _sooooo_ clever for you to realise something like this, and so fast. But, seriously, no more fighting, ok?"

"Hai."

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. I just watched the Attack on Titan Movie "www =dot= gogoanime =dot= com/shingeki-no-kyojin-zenpen-guren-no-yumiya-movie"**


	5. I Won't Be So Careless Again

**A.N. I'm planning on going to the park today so I'm thinking this will somehow be about a park.**

 **(I'm still rewatching attack on titan, and I'm on episode 14, but it keeps…fucking….buffering!)**

 **(_Wrote the top bit, BEFORE I WENT TO THE PARK_)**

 **DISCLAIMER: blabla blableblaaabla ba**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

The sun was shining on my face. Bright light rays covered my skin as I faced the sky. I was outside! It was so refreshing to me as there were no titans in sight. None were anywhere near us, me and Armin.

"Eren." I heard him say.

"Armin, we're here. Outside, without any people to burden us." I lightly laughed, causing the blond boy to beam at me.

"Yeah, can you change?"

"Yup!" at that I bit my finger, and since my skills of improving my titan I easily changed with one thought in my mind.

 ** _Have fun!_**

Steam covered the air and a bolt of energy had stricken the ground where I stood. I could feel the flesh building around me, and the muscle forming. My titan was amazing! In mere seconds I was able to find and pick up Armin, only to place him on my shoulder.

"Wanna go for a run?"

I grunted a yes in response.

"Ok, Eren, run! Ruuuuuuunnn!"

With his shout I took off, I had grown taller after much training. I also noticed that I was much faster. The breeze that I felt was cool and freshening. It allowed me to breath in more clear air in my lungs. I almost wanted to weep. What a rubbish life I've been living, inside those walls!

"Ach! Slow down for a second, EREN!" I abruptly stopped running, causing my childhood friend to go off flying. Just then a titan appeared, quick as lightning, and jumped preparing to catch Armin with his **_mouth!_**

 ** _That FUCKER!_**

I roared into the air, my rough, titan skin skidding across the hard, rocky ground to turn around. I sprinted, reaching out, and swatted the titan away with my right hand. Then, I caught Armin with my left. After softly placing him on top of the nearest tree, I swung a fist at the monster's neck. His head came off, leaving him dead, in the dust.

"God, that was scary. I guess we can't come out here without seeing some of those things can we? Just wait, when you kill them all, we will be able to."

I left my titan's body and ripped myself out of the nape of his neck. A result of intense training with Levi and Hanji. I climbed up the tree to bow.

"I won't be so careless again, Armin. Please, believe me!" I apologised, leaving him to chuckle and puff out his circular face.

"As long as you're sorry, but after all that trouble to get here, do you think I'll let it go to waste?!" he smiled at me with a defiance to give into fear, present in his eyes.

"Heh! You're right!"

"So, what are you waiting for? Transform again!"

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. It's ten eighteen at night, I'm tired…. And it's the fifth day too. \\(-_-)/**


	6. I Won't Make You Wait Any Longer

**A.N. I don't even know anymore, I'm a little tired and am gonna go to bed in a few hours, only to read the Shingeki no Kyojin manga.**

 **(So, please, bear with me. I'm rubbing my eyes, even now…) (Any mistakes, we can pretend its because their typing)**

 **DISCLAIMER: OoO I feel like a little princess (random much?)**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **Fairy Tail online – Talk to your favourite group of people. The Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Lucy4ever:** This is a scam, right?

 **Lucy:** Nope! We're all here!

 **Natsu:** Yo! ^^

 **Loke:** What's up?

 **Lucy4ever:** Oh…my….GOOOOD!

 **J_and_Gray:** This is real?!

 **XXOX:** Oh my flip, are you serious?

 **DragX38:** Natsuuuuuuuuu…

 **Natsu:** Huh? What?

 **DragX38:** You and Gray, go make babies.

 **Gray:** WHAT?! What the hell?

 **Mira: *** high fives **DragX38 ***

 **DragX38: *** high fives **Mira ***

 **XXOX:** I can't believe this is real…cool!

 **PinkLove: Lucy, are you in love with LOKE or NATSU?**

 **Lucy:** Funny thing…that..

 **:** You see…

 **Loke** : She's in love with me. Natsu has Gray

 **Gray:** I don't even like him! I'm straight!

 **Lyon:** You're Bi bro, don't be foolish

 **Levy:** Hey guys.

 **Bluemage:** Konichiwa, Levy-san

 **:** XD

 **Levy:** Konichiwa, **Bluemage**

 **Gajeel:** Female or male? **Bluemage**

 **Bluemage:** Female…?

 **Gajeel:** Straight or lesbian?

 **Bluemage:** STRAIGHT

 **Lisanna:** ? Huh? What's this about

 **Gajeel:** Fine…as long as you don't hit on her

 **Levy:** ….

 **Mira:** Protective much, are we? ***** raises eyebrows *****

 **Natsu: DragX38** wow…

 **Mira:** Natsu, don't lie, you wanna suck on is cock

 **Natsu:** OoO

 **Mira:** So badly…

 **Levy:** I've suddenly gotten a great idea for a fanfiction, Lucy, write it down

 **Lucy:** I know who it's about.

 **Loke:** I'm gonna go.

 **Lucy:** Should I write it on here?

 **Erza:** Yes. I command you to

 **8redhair.8** : Hey

 **Erza:** Yo

 **Lucy:** Natsu gazed into Gray's eyes, screaming to be granted more pleasure.

 **:** How's that? ;P

 **Levy:** I'll do another sentence

 **Mira:** I'll do the next one after ya.

 **Juvia:** YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!

 **Levy:** Whatever Juvia :P "Please Gray! Fuck me harder don't deny me!"

 **Mira:** That's good ^/^

I agree

 **Erza:** This should be your next novel Lucy

 **Lucy:** Roger

 **Mira:** my turn

 **:** Gray stopped, pounding into the pinkette then smirked sadistically. "No, Natsu, you'll have to wait for me to finish having my fun."

 **:** Good?

 **Cana:** You guys sure have dirty mind /RGAAUQ QQQ QQQQQQQQ

 **Mira:** She fell asleep on her keyboard - . –

 **Gajeel:** What do you think of this, Natsu

 **Natsu:** …..I don't know…..

 ** _Gray logged off of the chat 'Fairy Tail online'_**

 **Happy:** He llllliiiikkkkkkessss you

 **Mira:** Good one Happy ^-^

 ** _Loke logged off of the chat 'Fairy Tail online'_**

 **Levy:** I thought Loke had left already

 **:** Hey guys, Gray's seme in this

 **Lucy:** Natsu should be seme, I just realised

 **Levy:** You still like him!

 **Lucy:** Do not!

 **Lucy4ever:** You do! YOU TWO ARE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER

 **:** chu~

 ** _Gray logged onto the chat 'Fairy Tail online'_**

 **Gray:** Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Yeah?

 **Gray:** Come to apartment.

 **Natsu:** When…?

 **Gray:** Now. I'm waiting for ya.

 **Natsu:** 'I won't make you wait any longer', stupid stripper

 **A.N. Random stuff!**


	7. I Won't Take What I Know Is Yours, Again

**A.N. It's the 7** **th** **day, so a week! Okaaaay, well, it's already been a week so I'll do something even WEIRDER!**

 **Maybe I'll write a song? Maybe a poem? Maybe a biology? Maybe a thing about…..I DON'T EVEN KNOW just…guhh!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not even doing this whole 'I'm confused as to what I'm going to write.' for show, I'm literally baffled as to what will come out of my mind yet…**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

" **One year anniversary entry:**

He's beautiful. I can't believe I just realised this.

Natsu, is so handsome, and has such a warm heart. Sometimes, I think that a cold man like me doesn't deserve such an angel, but really. He's amazing. Always there for me when I'm too weak to stand, and always lets me hug him or vice versa.

His eyes, have a warm, olive green tint to them. When his pointed eyes gaze at me, when they dare me to speak back, or they plead me to grant him release, they're so magical. Like the fire within him, sparkles in his eyes.

His hair is a salmon, pink colour. It sticks out and looks spiky, yet I can't forget the first time that I put my hands in his hair. It felt so soft in my fingers, so smooth.

He's also cute, funny and simple-minded. It normally doesn't take that much to make him happy. Lots of the time, just a kiss on the cheek is enough to get him to smile.

Ah! His smile! His gorgeous smile brightens up my whole day. That mouth that forms a perfect grin or sexy smirk. His whole body is hot in both ways. When I'm sleeping next to him and wake up with sweaty feet, instead of that being annoying, it lets me know that he's there. My sweet dragon, I love him dearly." The blonde grinned as she read this aloud to her girlfriends.

"Oh…my…god! That's soooo sweet! I didn't know that Gray was so good at writing." Mira exclaimed.

"Yeah! Lucy-san, where did you find this?!" Wendy asked.

"Just in the middle of the guild, Gray must've dropped it. I thought you guys would like it!"

Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, Evergreen, Wendy, Carla, Bisca and Erza were all gathered in Lucy's room, after she had dragged them there. This was a break though, none of them had known that Gray and Natsu were dating, and for a YEAR no less!

"I still can't believe that the boys have been hiding it from me for an entire **_year_**!"

"I agree with Erza, I bet they wanted to get away from being asked for the dirty details." Cana laughed loudly, then slurped on a barrel of beer.

"Hey…do you think…?"

"No way…"

"They must've had sex! They must've!" Lucy concluded.

Levy and Lisanna looked at each other, then spoke at the same time. "Do you think that they are **_doing it_** right now?!"

"That's right, should-can we peek?" Bisca voiced all of their internal questions in one. She knew, they all knew that if they peeked it would be bad. But….who was stopping them?

"No, you all can't peek when we're at it. Now, give me back my book!" the ice mage demanded from outside Lucy's door.

"What if we won't?" Erza challenged.

"THEN WE'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Thus, began the fight for the romantic book that Gray had written about his beloved, dragon slayer. Fists where thrown, Kicks were planted, but honestly, as the girls were fighting as if their lives depended on it, the boys were taken down.

"That's not fair…It's Gray's book anyways…" he groaned.

"Finders keepers, Natsu." Lucy taunted at him. She'd won! ….but it felt wrong.

"Agh…my stupid brain thinks I should-Gray, I won't take what I know is yours, again. Here."

"…Whatever." He sighed, taking the book out of her hands, frustrated that she didn't do this before the long fight. The raven then tugged Natsu's arm, and began to lead him back to his house when a fairy like no other cried out a desperate request.

"No, wait, before you both leave…kiss each other passionately!" Evergreen called out to them, blushing slightly at saying such an embarrassing request. However, once again the girls of Fairy Tail all nodded in unison.

"You want us to kiss in front of you all?" they all hummed a yes.

"Passionately?" Gray inquired.

"Yes! Come one, Gray. Don't be a pussy!" Cana pushed.

"I'm not a pu- whatever. Natsu?"

"Come here, idiot." With that the pinkette pulled him in for a kiss.

It began as a soft peek on the mouth, until the two decided to escalate it. They began to kiss furiously, lips locking, hands rubbing and grabbing each other's bodies. Then Natsu bit Gray's bottom lip.

"Ahh…" he moaned, making the girls hold their noses.

To retort, Gray slid his tongue into Natsu's waiting mouth and overpowered him with his own, cool, wet mouth, leaving the other breathless. They hummed, and began to French kiss a little more, and the ice mage then decided to suck on his boyfriends tongue.

"Nnngh...mmhn-" Natsu let out by accident. "-Oops…" he blushed.

By now the girls were had tissues from Virgo who was also watching. And bleeding from her noses like her companions next to her were.

Up above, Hiro Mashima was nodding his head at the show, happy that his children had finally seen his favourite otp.

 **A.N. I sure wish he was! (The last sentence)**

 **Sorry, for people who came here looking for other pairings, but they will happen, if I feel like it. This whole fanfiction is based on how I'm feeling each day so bear with it please!**


	8. I Know, I Shouldn't Have Listened

**A.N. I'm just gonna say this. Right now, I'm listening to 'Rock City Boy' by JAMIL so this is most definitely going to be a GaLe (Gajeel x Levy). Also, I'm actually just starting to watch One Piece, how weird is that?!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns this brilliance!**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

"-introduce Gajeel and his band to the stage!" the audience cheered for the Fairy Tail band as the five men walked onto the stage.

All wearing a white vest, which had a red Fairy Tail guild mark printed on it. They all had their selected instrument with them, except Laxus, who already had a drum kit on the stage ready for him to play. This was the international concert of all the guilds around Earth Land. The mages and non-mages all gathered here once a decade to hear all the new music and songs they could. Each band were allowed to sing original songs or their choice. Since Fairy Tail had never entered a band in all of its history, they thought that having one after winning the Grand Magic Games would be a fun idea.

This is how the decision of who was in the band:

"Oi, brats!" Master Makarov spoke up to the guild.

"We're holding a contest on who will be in the guild's band! All of you are to participate and either sing, play an instrument, or do both. Mira and I will be the judges and it will be in my office! That is all. It will take place tomorrow so prepare to sing any song of choice!" he then turned to look at their distraught faces.

"Hey, you children wanted this-"

"-But old man, so soon?!" Natsu questioned.

"Master, what about the time we need to practice?" Droy and Jet protested.

"The concert is in a month-" They gasped. "-so there's no time to procrastinate!"

The next day sprouted quickly, and by the time Gajeel, who slept in, arrived, there was a line of people that lead to the master's office. It was really happening, he thought. Well, he wasn't going to be scared, as his pride as a singer and electric guitar player. Him being one of the only ones in the guild that had ever performed in his life, wasn't that worried at all.

When he arrived at the door he felt the salamander jump right in front of him. The fire mage just grinned at him but had bruning eyes full of determination, like he was an opponent and rushed into the room, closing and locking the door like the others before him did. With his dragon slayer ears he could've listened in, but for the first two minutes he didn't. Then it became three, and then three and a half, and he began to wander what was taking them so long, and finally decided to listen in. What he heard was completely unexpected.

He thought he would have to be covering his ears in pain, as Natsu tried to sing, but what he heard was purely…amazing. **_Too amazing._** He was a ** _little_** jealous at Natsu's voice in all honestly. It was so perfect and even, he wanted to hear his friend's surprisingly, smooth voice more. And, just too make Gajeel feel even more jealous he was playing excellent guitar. Sadly, all he could hear was the last words of a song he knew as 'Snow Fairy'.

"SNOWING

sunao ni

egao ni nareta no wa

kimi dakara

kimi to datta kara

SNOWING FAIRY

kimi ga kureta hikari

zenbu atsume sakebu yo

SNOW FAIRY

DON'T SAY GOODBYE"

A few moments later, Natsu walked cheerfully, out of the room. The bright smile on his fellow dragon slayer's face was explained, as the iron dragon slayer heard the Master and Mirajane him ensure that he'd be in the band.

"Gajeel, come in, boy." When he heard that, he straight away He walked in but not before muttering his thoughts to Natsu.

"I know, I shouldn't have listened, but dammit idiot, you can **_sing_** and play ** _guitar_** , and ** _so well_**. I'm envious."

 **A.N. Did I say GaLe?! Hehe…*sweat drops* TOMMOROW, I'M CONTINUEING THIS, I SWEAR! I just love my Natsu-bae so much that I felt like giving him a spotlight. That and, the song finished and Ellie Goulding changed my mood. Soz TT - TT**


	9. I Shouldn't Have Worried You

(This was supposed to be posted on MONDAY! I had a busy back to school so…sorry)

 **A.N. I didn't post yesterday because I had too much to do, and honestly was too tired to do it. Since, I'm going in for an hour for parents day today, and then am actually starting school again on Tuesday (tomorrow), I am a little stressed, but, I'll try to post more sooner. It's easier if I say that once tomorrow comes, I'll be slower in posting, so I'll try to post three times a week instead of EVERY FRICKIN' DAY.**

 **Gosh, how did I even do that? Oh wait, in half term, I didn't really go out unless, seeing The Avengers : Age of Ultron meant anything?**

 **By the way, I'll try and make this longer to make up for yesterday, but honestly, I won't be able to make some last minute posts if I don't make it in time either since I need to sleep so…soz.**

 **DISCLAIMER: DON'T LET ME GET YOU DOWN WITH MY RUBBISH AND REMEMBER…KEEP CALM AND BE KAWAII!**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

The auditions were going through nicely. The people who could sing all came out of the room, looking full of confidence, yet the people who didn't looked disappointed. The next day swooped in and it came to the time that the people in the band was announced.

Gajeel was hopping that he would get in, so he asked Levy for luck, which he obviously gave him. The bookworm had assured him that he would get in, and in the process, revealed that she wanted to get in as well. He had been so surprised that he shouted in question, earning a light scolding from Erza about his volume.

 ** _"What?! Pipsqueak, you sing?" he asked in shock._**

 ** _"No, no, no, no. I play." She grinned at him._**

 ** _"Play…what?"_**

 ** _"The flute."_**

 ** _"…No way….I can totally imagine you on stage with a fairy tale princess dress on."_**

 ** _"H-hey!"_**

He smiled at the memory from yesterday night. He secretly prayed that she would get into the band as well as him. Imagine making songs with her. She was really a prize that he wanted to have fun with. The iron dragon slayer wouldn't openly admit this, but he enjoyed Levy's company, quite a lot actually.

Just as he thought this, the master walked onto the stage, to announce the winners.

"Hey, children…NATSU!"

The pinkette abruptly woke up from his little nap, and stood up for the announcement. Gray laughed at him but still held onto the hot hand, smiling.

"Ok, now that everyone is **_awake_** , I'll tell you the winners.

The entire guild held their breath, even Cana was more interested in the results than she as in the half empty glass of beer she had in front of her. Gajeel watched in anticipation as he heard the names of the Fairy Tail band be spoken out loud.

Mira, who was behind the master, smiled and started the list. "First person who made it through, though obvious, was…Gajeel!"

Max and the men, Levy and the women all cheered for his achievement. Gray, even gave him a congratulating thump on the back saying 'Well done, man!' This was all great of course but…

"Right! Now, the next person who go into the band is…Gray!"

The same cheering erupted, except Juvia was all over her Gray ** _-sama_**.

"Next band member is…Laxus!" Freed squealed in response to the news, and the lightning mage complained at the high pitch. Everyone laughed in unison.

Mira grinned at them all, it was nice to see everyone there, happy. But she saw that in the crowd of happiness, Gajeel seemed to be getting more and more axious.

 ** _Please let her get in._**

 ** _Please let her get in._**

He kept chanted in his head. If only Mira would utter Levy's name.

"Ah well, the next person is a girl," she began, seeing Gajeel look up in hope, and hearing Gray's light mumble about girls being in a boys band, since she was a demon. "it's….Levy!"

The blue-haired teen ran and jumped into her crush arms, and he squeezed her lightly. "I shouldn't have made you worry about whether or not I would get in." she lightly said sliding out of the warm embrace.

"It's fine, now let's see the last member of our band."

 ** _'Last one.'_** Mira thought "And finally, this last one has hidden his talents from you all. I can make a guess that you all will think we're joking but wait until you hear him play guitar and sing too. The final member of the FairyTail band is….Natsu!"

The amount of questions that exploded in Natsu's face was crazy, and the pinkette didn't know what to do pushing them away only to be bombarded again. So as a result of watching this, Gajeel decided to step up and support him.

"Hey! You all, leave him alone! I heard him when he was practicing and believe me…this destructive fire ball can **_sing_**." He shouted. They all gasped in response.

Natsu, could sing?!

 **A.N. I always think that people underestimate him, and sorry if this is biased or shit but, he is just amazing at almost everything** ** _. Especially_** **at living an exciting life!**


	10. I Should've Told You Sooner

**A.N. (This should've been written half way through the week, so after this one, they'll be one and I'd have succeed at catching up on the system this week messed up for me. Understand?)**

 **This, I actually wrote today (Saturday 6** **th** **June 2015) my friend sent me this link to something amazing that is about Rin and Amimon, so I might right a blue exorcist fic….i don't know..**

 **DISCLAIMER: Short but sweet, huh?**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

Gray felt terrible. He was a father, a father! He knew that he had to be there for Honoka, his baby girl. She'd grown to be a fine daughter. She was a water mage as well. She had flowing indigo hair, coal black eyes and a beautiful, beautiful smile.

But, he couldn't take it. His daughter was only 10 and she had been arguing and arguing with her mother like nothing would stop them. He knew that as the man of the house he should've taken charge, used his powerful words of reasoning to calm them both down, but with all the stress on his shoulders from the council had truly gotten to him.

The Fairy Tail mage didn't even know where to begin in explaining that. They had just accused him of…really disgusting crimes that he knew he didn't do. He was innocent yet the council kept pressuring him with questions and publishing the false accusation. Even that stupid guy who said "Cool, Cool!" all the time knew.

They thought he…..raped and abused some girl that he was dating once. She had reported him and the first time he knew about it was when some military police men came into Fairy Tail claiming he was a rapist and then put him into a temporary cell. When he was done with his life….he was going to **_murder_** this chick in her sleep! She had caused him so much trouble that he couldn't help but feel like he couldn't get on any woman's bad side.

So thus, he was out of the house looking for some peace. He was at the river and sat on the grass trying to calm down. Yes, he knew leaving his wife and child arguing was bad, but **_come on_**!

"What's with that face…ice idiot?" he jolted up to see slanted eyes looking at him casually.

"Back to the old nicknames?"

"Nah, I just felt like it. But seriously, you looked like your mind was blown up. What's up?"

"Juvia and Honoka are fighting and I'm stressed about the case. Those…idiots think I'm guilty!"

"What kind of dad are you to leave them at it? Actually…scratch that, I know this is hard. Jeez, I thought they would've left you alone by now?" Natsu sighed, sitting next to his old friend. Well, not **_old_** friend since they were only 30.

"Well clearly, they don't understand that I'm a good guy!"

"You're a good guy?" he teased.

"Shut it, ash breath!" After that, they sat in silence for a while, gazing at bthe light waves that moved in the moonlight. They watched the towns people walk by quietly and thought about their own separate things. One thing that they both mentally agreed on, was that it was nice to be talking to each other like this again, since as fathers they didn't ever have the time.

"What are you doing here Gray? Go home."

"Why? Tell me why I shouldn't stay here and relax?"

"…'Cause you're a person who likes company, and I'm sure the two most important females in your life would be happy too. Hey! I bet the argument is over, too!"

True, the two often finish those disagreements relatively quick.

"Fine. I'll…go. I've been here for an hour anyways." He mumbled. "And, Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Nice chatting to you."

"Yeah…you too. I should've told you that sooner, but I thought you'd get it, ice idiot."

"Whatever, whatever. **_Ja ne_**."

" ** _Jaa mata_**."

 **A.N. This thing is making me tired. I tried a little Juvia and Gray but I had to at least make Natsu and Gray talk as friends. Friends not lovers! See, I try ^^ ( Just not that hard when im tired.)**


	11. I Shouldn't've Done It So Thoughtlessly

**A.N. It's the 11** **th** **day and I'm feeling lucky. This time I'm actually watching Kuruko no Baske but I told my friend that I'd write an Amimon X Rin fanfiction so I will. It's my newest ship so yh X3**

 **(I also re-read these one-shots on the fanfiction app on my phone, and I see many spelling mistakes, and a few grammar mistakes too, so I'll just fix that today ^^) (Also, one of the characters is based on one of my friends)**

 **Oh! And another thing. Sorry if I get their personalities wrong. I haven't read or re-seen the anime, recently so I can't really remember how they act but I did read a doujinishi and a fanfiction my friend wrote for me so I have a very vague idea.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ao no Exorcist then my life would be….different. Hella different!**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

They were in a dorm room, a **_dorm room_** , yet the broccoli head didn't want to listen to any protests from the other party.

"Amimon, listen to me! Not here…" He shouted shoving the hands away. The raven really wanted to be rubbed and touched but he knew from…previous experiences that his moans would pass through the walls and he wanted to save himself from the embarrassment of being caught by a perverted girl, again!

"It's ok, Rin. You can just cover your mouth, hehe." And with that, he shoved his boyfriend onto their shared bed, successfully messing the covers up even more that before. He straddled the raven and forcefully shoved his hand down the black sweat pants to fix his fingers on the hot cock.

"Mmmhm! Yessss…ah, no! I won't be able to contain it…idiot!"

"Just enjoy it, I'm doing you a favour since I know you need it…you're difficult."

"Feels…good….ha..ha….Amimon….ha.." he panted out, finally giving up, but still conscious of his moans. Still trying to keep quiet, though the demons hands were always uncharacteristically soft.

The hands creapt up his shaft, then rubbed down, still grasping tightly. He groaned at the pleasure. Just then his pants were pulled straight down, and because it was still morning, no boxers laid underneath, leaving his dick to bounce out. Rin flinched as the cold air in the room hit hottest part.

Amimon licked his lips, eyeing everything about that laid out body. His legs twisted in the covers, the way his torso looked in the morning light that was visible through the blinds they had in their room, since it was at the end of the hall, they could go straight outside from here. His face. His face was one thing that always amazed him. Satan's son had some of his father's sharp features; like the fierceness in his eyes, the pointed chin, yet he still had some of his own features. He had his rounded cheeks, and his uniquely coloured, blue orbs.

After all his years of working for himself and his almighty father, he hadn't seen anyone as fascinating as his 'half-brother' right underneath him.

"Is…is this ok? Are you not up for it, Amimon?" he began to lean up only to be lightly pushed back down.

"What are you talking about? Get back down there."

He continued to touch him, swirling his thumb against the tip of the exposed dick, eliciting another deep groan from the other.

"Do you like this huh? Does it feel good?"

"Amimon….ah!" he moaned.

Suddenly, they heard a squeal from outside the door.

"Rin, Amimon! Why don't you let me see you two fuck? Come on, don't have Rin moaning like a bitch in heat without me there to see, Amimon!" she said in a disapproving tone. WHAT A GIRL.

"Go away-" He shouted, the raven blushing angrily.

"Why?! You know what I like to see, and I sure as hell want to see how he pleasures-"

"SHUT IT!"

"…fine….FINE! I'll go, but I'll be listening through the wall with a cup."

"Can't you just play Charlie Charlie instead?!"

"No. Just no." After a few seconds, she laughed at her own little inside joke and 'left' the door. Well, at least Rin hoped she did.

The broccoli head on the other hand, was laughing his demonic face off. He then creased up even more when he heard his boyfriend ask 'What's so funny?' He saw him pouting in response to this and almost broke out.

"Sorry, sorry. Hahaha! That was so… sorry. I should have done it so thoughtlessly."

"It's…fine."

"Hah! I know you love what I do to you."

"Yeah, yeah!"

 **A.N. Sorry, but exams and stuff, it's my birthday today as well. The 17** **th** **of June! 3**


	12. Sorry Everyone, We Need To Find Our Ship

**A.N. HAHAHAHA! I feel in a good mood getting back into this.**

 **Sorry, sorry. I couldn't really keep up with school at the same time as this so in result stopped writing these once a day. But don't fear I'm back. I will continuously update during the week, as I have no other things to do ^^**

 **Now, I've started watching One Piece with my little (11 year old) brother. We're on episode 156 so I can happily say that I can involve Luffy and his crew in this next parody, that I'm about to write. It's gonna be short though, but if anyone wants more, than feel free to request it!**

 **WARNINGS: Nothing really, just swearing.**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

"Where are weeeeeeee?!" the captain asked, confusedly looking around, only to be met with more…white.

"How are **_we_** supposed to know?!"

"What are we gonna do? The ship's gone. We're in this white…box. And I'm a human." Ussop said.

"And **_we_** aren't?!"

"No, only I and Nami are."

"I'm huuuuuunggrrrryyy."

"Shut up, Luffy! I'm trying to have a prep talk with the guys! As I was saying, Captain Usopp demands you all to-"

Zoro interrupted the speech, "Hey, guys. There are people over there."

"Who are they?" Nami looked over to them in question, and then almost jumped in surprise at their odd clothing.

They then heard a voice, screaming at the top of his lungs. Even though his voice was deep, it was loud and challenging as well. They were surprised by it, looking for the person who'd shouted. When they had finally spotted him, Sanji felt like he was about to burst out an unrestrainable laughter. The guy who spoke from afar, came into view. What a strange surprise…they saw his…pink hair?

"GRAY! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Nami-swaaan, another idiot."

"Oii, what's up with that one on the other side of the crowd? He's…glowing!" the green-haired swordsman gasped at this. Preparing themselves, and seeing if these people were a threat they waited for them to come face to face, however it seemed the crowd was walking their way anyways.

Once they saw who was there. They calmed. The people where all friendly smiling and trying to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Natsu! That ice bastard over there's Gray-"

"Hey!"

"-that girl in the armour is Erza-"

"Yo."

"- this is my cat, Happy, and then we have Wendy," he pointed to her, "and Charle."

"You forgot me! Natsu idiot!"

"Sorry, Luce. And this is Lucy!"

After the mages introduced themselves, the pirates thought that not doing the same was stupid.

"Hey, I'm Luffy!"

"I'm the ship's navigator, Nami."

"I'm the chef, Sanji."

"Zoro."

"Nico Robin"

"Chopper!"

"Captain Usopp!"

"Guys, I'm Naruto," they all stared as he, was the one who was glowing. "This is Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Obito."

After the strange people met each other, they started talking to each other, but not like they were in an anime, since they seemingly weren't. No, they were talking like actors in a space. Even though it was still hard for everyone outside of the Naruto universe to get used to the….glowing.

"Hey, is it me or is there more fan mail this year than last year?" Gray asked the gathered characters.

"It's not just you. Me and Sasuke-teme keep getting mail like "Stop loving each other, it's all about NaruHina!" I'm like, just stop."

"I'm hhuuuunnnggrrrrrryyy. Sanji, cook something."

"Does he always complain this much?" Asked Carle.

"Yup, and what about you, cat? What can you do?"

"Fly."

"FFLLLYYY?!" Obito looked around is suspicion that someone was filming this, as was Kakashi. This was outrageous but it didn't seem like the shinobi were in danger for the time being. Still, both shinobi, got up to talk in a….corner?

 **"** Uh-huh. Wellifyoudon'tmindwe' !" Usopp ran off into nothingness, pulling Nami with him

"Hey, cat, fly me to the top of this thing?" Sanji asked, interested in the female cat's abilities.

"Oh fine." She said, her wings appearing. Then she carried him into the air, after he said bye to the beautiful ladies.

"Hey! Take me too."

"Can't carry more than one. Sorry."

"Neko-chan?" Zoro whined, rather uncharacteristically.

"Sureeeeee. Natsu?"

"Do whatever you like!"

And they went soaring upwards.

The girls remaining Erza, Lucy, Robin and Hinata started to chat away from the boys, in case a brawl was to happen. Wow, it was funny –no, pretty scary- how all of them had experience with that.

"Cooooool! You breathe fire! So Sugeeee!

"I know right?!"

"Don't get too proud flame brain!"

"What's that ice block-?!"

"Hey, guys….don't fight." Chopper begged

Both mages stared at him before saying "Ok….."

Naruto and Sasuke loked at each other, eye brows raised, they used to be just as bad.

"Luffy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Chopper? Where's Nami? Maybe she could navigate us back to our ship?"

"Idiot! You can't navigate without a campus!"

"Woah, Chopper, you're smart."

"Shut it! Asshole! Hehe, I'm not smart!" he giggled in delight. The other boys simultaneously thought 'He's totally happy'.

"Well then, sorry everyone, but we need to go find our ship. You all are really nice guys, and you even eat a lot, Natsu, Naruto-"

"How'd you do that?!"

"I can reaaaad your miiinnndsss!" Luffy made an impossible face with his rubber body.

"Let's go, captain."

"Right!"

"What a weird pair!"

"Yeah , yeah. Where's ramen."

" ** _IDIOT_**!" they all screamed. The cats, the girls, the runaways, EVERYOANE.

"Everyone bullies me."

 **A.N. Sorry, I know it is once again random, but I can't help it!**


	13. It Took Long, So I Made It Really Good

**A.N. Oi! Minna! I've come back to write something else, probably to do with one piece again. I'm really loving it. I'm still on the Skypia arc so it won't have any more spoilers ahead of it since…well...I haven't got that far ;)**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

" **Gomu Gomu no pistol**!" the black haired boy threw a rubber punch to him blond opponent. Said person was stumbling back at the impact, then smashed into the opposite wall of the restaurant, still grinning.

"DON'T TAKE MY FOOD, NARUTOOO!" Luffy screamed, though he was smiling.

"You didn't have to punch me, I just wanted some of your ramen."

"Nope. I'm the only one to steal food around here. Captain Luffy is the one with the most food."

"Actually, KING NATSU has the most food! You guys should fall before my fire!" the pinkette announced with determination, hand now lit on fire. The room grew in temperature due to the three overwhelming characters emotions.

"Jeez, you could just ask for more food. You fools…" Sanji mumbled running towards the kitchen before the ship was destroyed to bits. These two were almost as bad as Luffy and he really couldn't deal with **_three_** Luffys. Unfortunately for the chef, his captain was persistent in allowing his new **_friends_** to stay on board.

"What a pain…" he muttered to himself, frying the fish in his pan, preparing what was left of their food so that the three could eat. He wondered what the rest were doing right now…

The others, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Robin were still with the others that they had met. They said they were going to stay there and chat to them as they did seem interesting. Sanji had left after the flight with Wendy's cat—Zoro still with Happy, having the time of his life. He decided to go find the ship and cook something for the two beautiful ladies on the ship to find Usopp and Nami about to leave.

 ** _"What…why are you here for Sanji?"_**

 ** _"I was coming here to make some tea for Nami-san and Robin-chan. How are you my melorine?" he said acting flirty._**

 ** _"Very fine thank you. We were just leaving to go back. I wanna talk to the girls now as does Usopp. But you can't since someone needs to watch over the ship! Ok?"_**

 ** _"But Nami-swaaaan, I want to meet all of the pretty girls."_**

 ** _"Agh…just do it! For me?" she posed sexily in hopes to convince him. It worked._**

Later on, Luffy and Chopper came. Chopper went to sleep, tired for some reason, whilst Luffy of course was hungry. Then the other two came to join. It was really scary to Sanji how their only explanation of how they found the ship was 'We could just smell the food.'

"Ah! Is your ship always this lively?" Naruto asked Luffy in surprise. He thought the cook would shout at they to be quiet like Sasuke and Tsunade did but here the cook seemed used to the racket.

"Yes! WE always have parties and sing and dance, and fight."

"Ohhh! I love to fight with my nakama! I challenge them all and then we have an all-out BRAWL!"

"Sounds like fun, I'm gonna visit you, Natsu!"

"You'd like it since you're strong!"  
"Heheheheh! How can you tell? Is it my muscles?!" Luffy boasted.

"Yeah bro, how can you tell?!" Naruto laughed, confused at how Natsu could perceive such a thing.

"Well, because you're like me! AND I'M STRONG!"

"Hey~ That makes sense!" Luffy chuckled. "That means Naruto's strong too, Natsu!"

"Damn right I am!" They all tried to hold in their laughter.

"FOOD!"

"FOOD! I COULD SMELL IT FROM A MILE AWAY!" Natus joked.

"RAMEN?!"

"Calm down idiots, it's coming. It took long to make, that's why I made it really good."

"Thanks! I love you Sanji!" Luffy took to food shoving off the other two, who were trying to take as much food as they could.

"Arrgh…their so loud. What a pain…."

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. Next I think I'll try to continue that GaLe thing about bands of something ^^**


	14. I'll rectify that

**A.N. I finished the Devil is a part timer anime (Haraku Maou-sama) on Thursday so I feel quite happy and might decide to write something on it. I'm also watching Akame ga kill so I also might write something that makes you think.**

 **I'm still trying to think about what I will write to be honest.**

 **Hmmm.**

 **Ah! I'm not feeling sad but I think I've got an idea of what I'm going to write. Enjoy.**

 **(If you like pop music than try listening to "Break your heart right back – Ariana Grande ft Childish Gambino" while you read this)**

 **(If you like anime music, try listening to "Spice – Harukane" or "One Piece Ending 7" while you read this)**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

He was cold. Shivering and trembling, he was. His body was fine, but his heart was not. His skin felt warm, yet inside he felt this icy wall. He was protecting himself, from all the horrid words.

 ** _"You're weird!"_**

 ** _"What kind of hat is that?"_**

 ** _"Look at the scar underneath his eyes! Ugly!"_**

 ** _"What kind of top is he wearing? What a stupid top."_**

 ** _"Oi, did you hear that? He wants to be a pirate! What a pathetic dream."_**

 ** _"Yeah! I wanna be a business man like my dad, who wants to be a pirate."_**

 ** _"Don't touch him, he's disgusting."_**

 ** _"Shut up!"_**

 ** _"Ohhhh, he thinks he's strong. But who's out there for you. You, with the weirdest and worst name EVER! Get this, his name is MONKEY. D. LUFFY! Monkey! HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

 ** _"No one is you're friend, idiot, fool, dork!"_**

 ** _"Ugly little boy!"_**

His eyes threatened to pool with tears as he remembered the abuse that he was getting. This was supposed to be a school that prevented bullying. He'd been to many different schools and had this same problems. They all hated him, everyone but his brother Ace and his foster father Shanks. They were the only ones who liked him but they were both out of the house. They were pirates after all.

Why was it so bad to have ambitions? They all wanted to be in brick buildings doing useless jobs. He wanted adventures, to soar in the sea with his own crew and nakama like his dad and brother. Why did children his age despise him because of this? Why did they-

He cried. When the first tear left his eyes, the others insisted to follow. But before he could start to whimper in the corner, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A green haired boy looked at him with empathy in his eyes. He made Luffy look up at his face and then spoke the words that Luffy never thought he would ever hear. **_Ever_**.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on, I'm Zoro. Me and my friends want you to be part of our group."

With stunned silence, Luffy let the other boy lead him to a group of people. They were all happily greeting him with welcoming smiles. They all knew what he'd been through but hadn't had the courage until Zoro, their 'leader' thought that they were being too 'cowardly' and brought the boy over.

It took a few months but he soon got comfortable in the group. He felt so comfortable that he slowly unravelled his dreams to them, and this is where he finally, finally felt that he had nakama.

 ** _"I want to be the pirate king. My dad is a pirate as is my brother so I got convinced that I would be the best pirate ever. I know it's a silly dream but-"_**

 ** _"I want to be the best warrior of the sea!"_**

 ** _"I wanna see all blue!"_**

 ** _"I want to be that best swordsman in the wold."_**

 ** _"I'm going to make a map of the whole world! So see Luffy, we can all be pirates together and be your nakama! Your dream isn't silly, so forget all that rubbish that the fools here used to say to you!"_**

This is what he liked about having friends. The heart-breaking pain he usually felt in him was not there when he was with them, because they always somehow made him feel completely better when he was down.

He also remembered another thing that Zoro said to him once that, always made him grin his massive grin. That grin that held so many good times.

 ** _"I wasn't there to stick up for you before, so I'll rectify that. Don't worry, knucklehead. No one will bully you again. I swear by my life that you'll never be unhappy when around me! And you'll be around me your whole life so get used to happiness, captain!"_**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. Was it good? Tell me in the comments ppls! Also, I ship ZoLu if you didn't notice.**


	15. I'm going to be a god father to you

**A.N. I'm soooooo sorry, guys for that wait! My computer broke and we've been working to get this older one to work properly! Really, sorry!**

 **Luckily, I've watched and caught up with FairyTail** ** _and_** **One Piece, I mean I** ** _really_** **caught up. So, if I do write about either of them, there may be some spoilers for people who aren't caught up with the anime, I'm gonna read the manga too.**

 **One Piece is now my favourite anime but, I will write something today, that I think** ** _ALL_** **Naruto fans will like ^T^**

 **Warning: Do not read this unless you have read the Naruto Gaiden manga, so if you've read even one chapter you can read this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: …..**

 **XDXDXDXDXDX**

"Naruto-sama, your son in such a nuisance! Why doesn't he listen to you?!"

Naruto sat back in his Hokage chair. He sighed deeply, and wondered about how he would deal with this. This had to be the _thousandth_ villager that had come to him with complaints about Boroto.

It's not like it was his fault that he couldn't control the boy. The kid never listened to him since the man kept on neglecting him, for his duties. Well, neglecting was a harsh word but the blond knew that it was true. He just didn't know how to handle children that stubborn.

Hinata was doing a fantastic job raising them, and he loved her to pieces for that. He inwardly smiled. She was always there for him, even at the beginning, when he didn't notice her. Well, now he did. But Naruto knew that for his son, having just his mother looking after you, wasn't enough. He knew how it felt when you wanted both parents to be there for you.

"I'm sorry for whatever he did. Let me help, what do you need?" he said solemnly, to his villager.

He seriously needed to be with his son, and give him company. He didn't want his own child to be alone, like he was.

The tall man walked down the streets of Konoha. Treading on the small rocks beneath his strong sandals. Smelling delicious aromas everywhere he sniffed. He could hear the chatter of adults and children. He could see lamps lit on the stalls, and breathed in fresh air with his mouth. He walked to his grand house and then found Hinami running towards him, with delight.

"Daddy! Daddy's back! Hi daddy!" she gleamed up at him. He lifted her into his arms with ease, then spoke back to her, until he saw leaning on the wall, smiling at him.

"Hinata. Good evening!" He put down his child and ran up to give his wife a kiss and a hug, which she returned. Then he remembered what he was here to do.

"Where's Boroto?"

"In his room? What is it?..."

"I need to talk to him, please wait here for a second. It's private!" he ran off to the boy's room at a fast pace, and when he reached it, the door was open, and Boroto was on the bed looking directly at him.

"What's wrong?" the childish voice was stern, it sounded off like that.

"I just need to tell you something important."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Tough, because you're gonna."

"….fine."

"I just wanted to say, that….I know I've been….neglecting you…" the boy stared at him.

"But, I'm going to change that…I'm going to be a good father to you since mine was never there for me, I'll be there. I'm sorry that I never train you, I will now. I'll help you so, please son…try not to hate me so much."

Naruto looked down to the floor and waited, and waited and waited for a response. It was silent for those moments, and then finally he heard Boruto walk towards him. What was he going to do-?

He felt a little grip around his waist, and could feel a small heard on his torso. His son was hugging him!

"I…understand, dad. I won't, but make sure to do your best too."

"I will, defiantly."

He grinned, well, hopefully, this shouldn't be a problem now, he and his son, should be….ok.

 **A.N. Well, it's done. And just in case you were wondering, Naruto doesn't hate his parents or anything, he was just stating facts. *shrug***


	16. Sorry For Hiding This For So Long

**A.N. I'm going to go to school in 20 minutes so I wanna see if I can write something whilst listening to:**

 **One Piece soundtracks – 'Luffy Moukou', 'The very very very strongest', 'I will beat you' and 'Fight'**

 **One piece opening- 'Jungle P', 'We go', 'Wake up', 'Hands up', 'Hard knock days'**

 **etc =D**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **XDXDXDXDX**

"Guys, I need to tell you all something." Luffy said out of the blue.

They were all sailing the New World's dangerous sea and were having a pretty uninteresting day until he had spoken up. He'd been sitting on the lion head as usual, yet everybody had noticed that he'd been a little quieter than usual.

"What is it, Luffy?" Usopp asked, confused.

Their captain jumped down, face hidden under his straw hat, and sat on the bottom of the ship's mast. They all gathered around him to hear what Luffy had to say, intrigued and a little disturbed by his moody behaviour.

"Well...this is very hard to admit, but I've been lying to you all."

Sanji looked at him, wondering what the _hell_ his captain was talking about. "What do you mean? What have you been lying about?"

He received no answer.

Robin frowned at Luffy, as did Nami. Franky sat down on the ground next to where Zoro was already sitting, and so did Chopper. This was bad wasn't it? The young reindeer was worried, very worried about the outcome of this conversation already.

"I'm not how I seem." Luffy finally said, looking up from his lap, looking determined to confess his sin. "I act childish but, I really am not. I'll be blunt about myself. I like to make people smile, so I figured having a light atmosphere around me would help people to like me and be my friend. To be honest; I really wanna kill Akainu for… _murdering_ my brother right in front of my eyes, so if you all thought that I wouldn't think about things like that, you're wrong. I also know things like...well, I know about you meeting my father, Robin, but I was waiting for you to tell me about it, so please tell me about him and soon. Equally I know about where all of you went when we were all separated, so I've expected these massive changes from you all, especially you, Zoro."

They all gasped, yet somehow it was Robin looked the most shocked. How did she know this extremely confidential information?

"I can say that the only honest things that you've seen about me is that I like to smile and I like to be reckless and see how things work out."

The whole crew stood of at speechless. This was _Luffy_ right? _Luffy_? Monkey D _Luffy_? Their _captain_? Apparently they'd misjudged him.

"Wow, Luffy-san that was…a very interesting thing to hear…" Brook spoke, breaking the temporary silence.

"Luffy, you're like, ssuuuuuupeerr hardcore dude." Franky realised.

"Luffy…" Nami looked horrified and guilty.

"Well, now that we know this, we'll treat you differently. Is that what you wanted, Luffy?" Zoro inquired, quickly getting over the shock.

The raven, as if just realising how deep he'd just been, stuttered. "N-no! Not at all.. I just wanted to tell you guys, and sorry for hiding this for so long." He grinned half-heartedly.

The all just sweat dropped, so confused that they're brains just couldn't take it.

 **XDXDXDXDXD**

 **A.N. WTF?**


	17. I'm Sorry For The Wait, Minna

**A.N. I am just so tired right now... I know that I haven't posted for a while but HERE you go!**

 **This is gonna be a recent One Piece fanfiction. So if your not generally caught up with the manga, DO NOT READ!**

 **For people who have watched the anime up to the recent episodes, well done. This has a very obvious plot twist as you'll see bellow but, this is how i see this arc ending, excluding what happens with Sabo etc. ( random:I LOve SaBo sooOooOo much)(random: I'm not in the mood to write a fight scene right now)**

 ***minna = everyone**

 ***nakama = term for friend(s), buddy(ies), crew, ally(/ies) comrade(s), or gang. It has a deeper meaning though. It is often used when describing friends who are more like family**

 **Try listening to** **"Calling out your name - Shingeki No Kyojin OST" While reading to this...**

 **XDXDXDXD**

Gear Fourth.

Luffy laughed to himself as he wondered how he looked. Stupid? Yeah, probably. He used inspiration from his defeated friend's abilities, and other ideas. Ideas that had been spiraling around in his head, about how he could improve. Get stronger for his nakama and protect them.

He couldn't ever lose them again.

Although they'd all gotten stronger over the past two years, the young captain was determined to defeat enemies as well as he could. Even though Law helped him greatly with this monster right in front of him, he still believed that he had to destroy Doflamingo with his own strength. This was why he'd created the next gear. After the string bastard had manipulated Bellamy, he wanted to prove that his friend, who lay silently on the floor bellow them, held so much power. He wanted to defeat the current king of Dressrosa, with the strength of a fallen soldier!

He lunged forward not even noticing the people slowly surrounding them as they fought on the streets, the building tops, the sky. They both had methods staying above the ground and used it to their advantage, throwing long rage attacks and then using any momentum collected to hit back. Fortunately, although exhausting, this method was allowing the raven to win. He was defeating the king!

Then they fell back to where Cavendish and Law were. Luffy didn't stop punching when he saw his crew slowly joining them. He didn't stop attacking when the people who they'd befriended on this place, came to watch him. He wouldn't stop until they saw what power he wielded. He was going to destroy this man, he was going to live to tell the story. There can only be one king of the pirates, and that was always, always going to be him. He wouldn't accept anything else!

That was what did it. His burst of will, cut straight through Doflamingo's conqueror's haki, proving his worthiness for the crown. He landed a fatal move, in which could only be performed using Gear Fourth. One specialised in landing the final blow.

That, was the end to this.

Just before he collapsed on the floor and lost consciousness, Luffy spoke an apology to all of his friends who came running towards him.

"I'm sorry for the wait...minna."

He then closed his eyes; smiling as he briefly saw many arms reach out to him, trying to help him as he fell. The young man had a relieved grin on his face. Felling that he'd been useful in helping his family to survive, the hero of the country hit the ground, silently, without a sound.

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **Well this turning oddly sad. I'm sorry, I was listening to:**

 **"Calling out your name - Shingeki No Kyojin OST"**


	18. I Don't Want You To Shed So Many Tears

**A. N. Hallo! This is me first time typing a fanfic on a tablet and I'm so hype about it! XD**

 **Its the start of half term and I'm feeling OK. I'm going skiing but I sprained my ankle two months ago so I'm no sure how I will fair in the mountains. I'm kinda scared tbh but I guess I'll have to push through. Other sad things like bullying about the ankle etc but I'm okay cause I have my anike and friends by my side (as well as family of course) hehe**

 **Here's what's truly in my heart right now I guess...**

 **XDXDXDX**

Natsu smiled in sleepy delight. What a nice sight, he first thought weakly. He looked at all of the people in front of him, he smelt their love: their gratitude, their fear. The man coughed into his hand, a sudden itch in his throat, causing them to glance up to the pink haired man with sympathy. They were worried half to death about his wellbeing, he could see the waves of concern flowing out of them. Sure, he was happy for the company but so many depressed faces unnerved him, and made his own mood alter for the worst. Their presence wasn't helping him at all, he'd finally decided.

As he opened his mouth to demand they left, he was somehow interrupted precisely when the first syllable had formed on his tongue.

"S-so how are you feeling, Natsu-san?" Wendy's timid voice spoke.

"Weak as hell, but the same as always! Seriously you guys need to stop frowning so much, I can't take the gloomy atmosphere you're creating."

"But Natsu..."Lucy's voice faded out.

"They said...they said..." Romeo started.

"THEY SAID YOU'RE DYING! THEY SAID YOU WON'T MAKE IT! WAAHHH! NATSUUUUU! WHY?!"

The exceed flew into his father's arms, bawling his eyes out, shedding so many tears, he couldn't see. He hugged the pink haired man in desperation as if trying to cling on to Natsu's life, trying to make it stay. Not leave him alone in the world.

This was when all the others began to weep. They began to weep because their light was fading and they knew that when he was gone, he'd never return to them. Lucy cried for lost friend, Erza teared up for a lost brother, and Gray, for a lost love. As minutes passed, their cries became one. One sad family morning over a vital part of their lives being taken away from them, forever.

But wait. Why were they wailing? They were wasting precious time. What were they doing wasting it on their own tears? They had to make the last few days of Natsu's life perfect. They had to, otherwise all those years of trying to become a solid family would come to naught. What kind of guild would they be if they couldn't even show Natsu their love for him in his last days on this world?

So, they did it. They'd organised ways to make him happy. They'd planned things to do with him, people to show him, foods to eat, things to see, all for their special goof ball. No regrets. That's what they were thinking, everytime they saw his weak figure, his dimmed eyes, his pale, pale skin. But...that was impossible. For how many times they joked around with him: gave him food, hugged him with love, they held millions of regrets, that fact, they knew woule never change.

Then, finally, it was the last day.

"Gray, where you still crying?"

 ** _Hestitation._**

"No reason." he stubbornly replied.

"Don't lie to me. I love you...remember. " he said with too much delicacy. There was passion but he couldn't even raise his voice that loud anymore. Gray shivered, this wasn't the Natsu he knew.

"I love you too. P-please...just _please_ Natsu...Don't die." He grabbed the body of his lover, burying his head in the crook of the cold neck. Natsu was beginning to loose the heat within him, loose the comfortting warmth that Gray was used to.

 ** _Adoration._**

"That's...not fair..."

"I know. I'm sorry- it's just that, I'll miss you. I'll miss you so much." Teats trickled down the ice mages face. He lifted his head up, and kissed the man who held his heart so tightly. His lips gently touch the other's and they share their feeling thought that one, beautiful, loving kiss. When he pulled away, he could see the damage his words have done.

The summer of his cold days, sobbed into his arms. They embraced again, trying to hold onto each other for as long as the creator would allow it.

"I-I don't want to go..." Natsu started painfully, "I want to stay! ...I don't want you to shed so many tears for me, baby."

 _ **I'm**_ **sorry.**

"Theres no helping it, you are my beloved dragon after all." he grinned in response, squeezing into the body below him.

"As you are my adored sweetheart..."

"Sweethart? Ew, I'm not a girl yanno?"

He laughed at the silly comment in such a crucial situation. Suddenly, he felt the life in his body, tire out. He could feel his final, final parts of his life disappearing, rapidly. All he could think about was what he would miss. Maybe he'd be able to find Igneel in a next life, find a family like FairyTail, a lover as precious as Gray was to him. Just maybe, fate was forgiving and allowed him that sort of satisfaction. Maybe, just maybe...only if he was lucky.

 ** _I am happy, in his arms I am ready to die, this person that I love, this person I hold dear. I'm so happy to die in his embrace. My beloved Gray._**

He glanced over to the love of his life, and smiled whispering his last words out just 's his most special person could hear them.

"I love you, so, so much Gray." he spoke with so much affection.

Then with the last bit of strength, the light of the guild, the happiness in their hearts, kissed his lover as hard as he could until, finally...his heart gave out.

"I love you to-! Natsu, no! NATSU! NATSU! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer, son of Igneel, brother of Zeref, and the warm light of FairyTail...died just a moment ago, buried in his lover's arms, leaving his family to weep in sorrow.


	19. I Feel Bad For You

**A.N. This one is in first person, hope you still like it ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **XDXDXDX**

I'm was running towards the door, struggling with all the things I had in my hands. I almost fall over on my face once I reached the top of the stairs but, I keep my balance perfectly. This was NO time to be messing around was what I was thinking for the longest time.

I had slept for days, away from school, safe from that madness, until one of my best mates, Kiba told me that there was an essay due for tomorrow-what a mess I was.

All I could do was research the best story online, and when I found something on a news website, I began to type, and fast. Like as-fast-as-my-Asian-hands–could-write-letters-onto-the-screen, fast!

What chaos I was in. I stayed up all night to just write a decent essay and eventually, I had one. I'm so stupid, I was almost not going to have ramen that day, just to punish myself, ALMOST. I could never do that but back to the point!

I woke up the next day, 5 minutes before I had to leave, tired as hell, but determined to get this frickin' paper in. I breezed past Sakura and all of the other guys, even Kiba and made it to that class, where Kakashi was looking at me with confusion.

"Here! Here's the essay, I'm sorry if its crap-but here take it!" I said completely out of breath, and exhausted from the day before.

"Essay?" he said, a light tone to his voice, as if laughing to some silent joke. It took me a while, watching him read through it, then handing it back to me, an amused look on his face. I then realised something. I'D BEEN TRICKED!

I was about to smash the brown haired twat in the face, but then I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder as if to calm me down. I didn't even turn to look at, my sensei, and stormed out of the classroom in pure rage.

I had STAYED UP, STRESSED OUT and RESEARCHED MY ASS OFF, only to find out that I'd been FUCKED WITH?!

Well, ha. I swear on my own grave that I would, definitely, without a doubt, get that dick sucking, hideous dog faced ** _prick_** -

"Hold up, Naruto-idiot!"

I turned to see my boyfriend, Sasuke-bastard, running after me with a slightly amused expression as well, the fricking same as Kakashi's!

"Oh, leave me alone, teme!"

"Don't tell me you really put that much effort into that essay. If you did, I feel bad for you-ha!" he APPARENTLY couldn't hold in his laughter and that just pissed me off even more!

"SHUT UP!" I ran from him, in search of a little bastard, who I'd figured out, was hiding from me.

"Hey, smile for me, k?" he tapped my shoulder and I found myself tiredly, glaring into his eyes. Man I really was exhausted…

I grinned sarcastically, but then fell into his arms for support, for some reason I couldn't stay awake. Ah well- I'll just butcher that motherfucker when I wake up…

 **XDXDXDXDX**

 **A.N. Weird right?**


End file.
